Throw me to the wolves
by hannah boo 123
Summary: forged under the full moon, the crescent moon bloodline was violent and wild. After murdering a witch's sister their blood is cursed to turn into the animal they were meant to be. wolves. Aurelia unaware of her dark heritage is facing a zombie apocalypse. she had been alone for a long time after her family died but what happens when her curse activates, will she give in to the hunt
1. Intro

Throw Me To The Wolves **by:** _ **Hannah Boucher**_

The girl walked along the rocky shore. She had water to her left and dense forest to her right. Behind her was dark and cold memories. Her long, wavy blonde hair flowed behind her. Her ripped white dress swished around her knees with each step she took. Her dainty bare feet had cuts and scrapes all over them. Her big sky blue eyes were haunted and distant. Her already fair skin was pale in the cold weather. Her body, skinny with hunger was weak and cold. Her lips were cracked and tainted blue. She had dark half circles under her body weighed down with fatigue collapsed to the ground below her. A stray tear slipped from her watery eyes.

"Is this how i die?" She whispered, her voice tired and defeated she turned her head to the sky, burying her hands in the sand. Anger sparked in her heart. All the emotions she had denied herself came flooding into her heart. Grief for the family she had lost, anger for the injustice of it all, sadness for the ones who had left her alone, and most of all, fear for all the unknown she had faced.

"IS THAT IT" She screamed at the sky. Her emotions flooded her voice and eyes.

"YOU CAN'T DO BETTER" She screamed as loud as she could. Tears were streaming down her face now. **SNAP**. The girls head whipped around to look at the trees. A gruesome woman stepped out onto the sand and rocks. Her face was a disgusting mess of blood and torn skin. Her hair, what was left of it, was matted with grime and blood. Her eyes were bloodshot. She was wearing a filthy light blue shirt and ripped jeans. She looked like she was grinning because the skin covering her teeth had been chewed off completely. Her arms had dryed blood up to her elbows. She saw the girl and started shuffling forward, wanting to sate her unending hunger. The girl laughed hollowly.

"How ironic" She said smiling with a wild glint in her eyes. Her instinct was to fight, but she was to weak to even stand.

" _Grttt"_ The woman was continuing to get closer grunting with the effort. The girl shied away involuntarily.

" I fought this for so long but now…" She looked at the woman that was almost to her.

" I'm going to die…" She wasn't afraid of death, she was afraid of turning into an infected.

She sighed in defeat looking down at her hands, the woman almost to her. One last lone tear rolled down her cheek.

" I think I finally give up" She raised her face to the sky and squeezed her eyes shut as the woman finally fell upon her.

Teeth pierced her soft skin and suddenly it was like a fire lit up inside her. She was pushed onto her back as the woman ripped into her neck. She screamed as the pain tore through her. She tried to push the woman away, but she could barely lift her arms. Her screams attracted more infected and soon three more were on her. They ripped at her legs, her stomach, and her arms. Her screaming grew weaker, until finally she was able to make almost no noise at all, her voice barely a whisper. Black dots dance in her vision until soon she couldn't see at all. Her head rolled to the side. The pain faded away and she felt as though she was floating away. The strangest thing that she felt though, was that she was finally safe.

End of chapter 1

 **A/N I'm sorry if that was bad but it is my first story, I'm also 14 sooo yeah. If you liked it good. I'm thinking about continuing it...maybe.**

 **If you want me to continue this story try to help me with ideas for what happens next. I'm not adding characters from other shows, yet, I want to wait until at least chapter three.**

 **thank you so much,**

 **Hannah boo 123**


	2. Chapter 2

Throw me to the wolves

chapter 1 ( The Mark)

The first thing I noticed was the pain. It was a sharp, hot pain, the kind you feel just enough to know it was there. For a second I kept my eyes closed trying to remember what had happened.

I dug deep into my mind searching for any sort of memory.

~flashback~

 _teeth tore into my soft flesh on my neck. a burning pain like fire burst through me. I screamed loudly the pain was like nothing I had ever felt. I tried to push the woman off me but my arms were to weak. I screamed so loud more infected came. I was being eaten. I screamed until I could no more._

~end flashback~

I was bitten. The realization sent icy horror through my veins.I started to open my eyes slowly. Bright light temporarily blinded me, but I quickly recovered. where was I? I looked around me. I seemed to be in a big room with a huge ceiling. I saw the window next. It was also big, and the source of light in this room. The room itself was made of red bricks. I was on a small creaky cot in the corner of the room . On the other side of the room there was a mirror. In the middle of this huge room a table, with a vast array of sharp objects sat in waiting. I looked down at myself. I was in a tee-shirt and shorts. my leg had a huge bandage over my calf, with further investigation so did my neck, stomach, and arms. I was sitting up examining the bandages when I heard the door open and then bang shut. I looked up quickly at the door. A man wearing a dirty lab coat, jeans, and a tee-shirt had walked in looking at a clipboard. He wrote something and put the board down on the table with weapons. That was when he saw me.

"oh, you're awake, excellent" he leaned down to the clipboard and scribbled something down. When he finished he looked back at me with a big grin on his face.

"first things first, can you tell me your name?" he looked at me intensely. I had to think about it for a second.

"Aurelia Lupi" I said uncertainly. I didn't know this man and I didn't trust him.

" who are you?" I said boldly. I stared at him coldly, I probably looked insane. He just smiled at me warmly as he walked over.

"Kyle Richards at your service" he stuck his hand out and I shook it warily staring him in the eyes the whole time. I was ready for him to attack me. I had trust issues.

"You can call me Ky though" He said over his shoulder as he turned around and went back to the table. He wrote something down on the clipboard again. He kept glancing at me with a strange look on his face. I had to ask.

"What is this place" I said just loud enough for him to hear me. He jumped a little clearly not expecting me to talk. He recovered quickly though. When he looked at me I could swear his eyes had been glowing slightly, but I wrote it off as in my head.

"This is a special place for our kind" He said simply, but my curiosity was immediately sparked.

"our kind, what do you mean?" Kyle's forehead wrinkled slightly. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but then snapped it shut.

"I cant say yet, all I **can** say is look at you're shoulder there is something very special there" He asked me a couple more questions and walked out, but not before informing me the others would come around later .Great now I had to meet people. I walked to the mirror across the room and turned around. I hesitated, what if this is a trick? I decided to risk the consequences and pulled off my shirt. That was when I saw the mark for the first time.

End of Chapter 1

 **A/N I really like this story, so I'm gonna try and keep it going. I have a spastastic schedule so I might post randomly. I hope you liked this chapter. You should also check out my story voices in the wind.  
**

 **Thank you so much,**

 **Hannah Boo 123**


End file.
